From Squatter to Heartthrob
by SrslyWTFdudez xD
Summary: A boy named Sam gets in a carjack and turns into a squatter until someone saves him. One-shot.


Title: _**From Squatter to Heartthrob**_

Rating: **K+**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Dance Central. If I did, Bodie & Emilia would be in a relationship. TIGHT relationship. DC belongs to Harmonix.**

Author's Notes: **My first fanfic so try to be kind.**

(*_*)

There was this boy whose name was Sam Brown. He was 11 years old. He came from a Korean descent. He lived in a decent house, along with his parents, but he was an only child. One day though, something very, very bad happened.

(*_*)

One day, while he was riding a car with his dad driving it and his mother beside him, a carjacker suddenly fired a pistol aiming at his dad's head, killing him since his windows were down. Since Sam's mom was at the back seat, the carjacker quickly opened the door beside her and triggered that lock that was used in case an infant was in the car, and closed it. The car could not be opened for the inside. He was such in a hurry to make the car explode that he forgot to lock the other on Sam's side and didn't notice him running away. When noticed, he thought, _Ah, never mind him, he's not gonna survive anyway._ That was the time when the other doors were locked, so his mom couldn't escape. Then he pulled out a satchel charge from his pocket and placed it on top of the cars engine hood, and then he took the trigger, pushed it (Hopefully you know how satchel charges work…), and the car went KABOOM. His mom died in the explosion, and then the carjacker left, completely forgetting about Sam. Before the incident, they were supposed to go to LA to watch a baseball game, far away from their home in New York, so it would be very tiring for him if he walked home. He didn't have a phone, so he could not call 911. He just sat there on the floor, crying in emotional pain with his hands covering his head. Poor kid. :(

(*_*)

The next day, he started looking for cans to fill up with coins. Then he entertained certain people in the city in their cars. He also started placing signs next to electric posts warning them about the certain carjackers around the city and put a can under it so people could put coins in it for telling them to watch out for the carjackers.

(*_*)

It was a month since he did that, and all he earned was a half dollar. That was barely enough to buy food. The interval of his eating time would normally be a day, with that much money.

(*_*)

He's been doing this for the next 3 years, until something special happened.

(*_*)

There was a man named Mo, who was about 19 years old, who saw him entertaining him while he was driving his car. He always had pity on squatters, but they never lived with him since he didn't have any empty rooms. Now with a spare room, his house just might be good enough for Sam to live there. "Hey, what's yo name?" he asked.

"Sam. Sam Brown." he replied.

"Da name's Mo."

"Well…nice to meet you, Mo."

"You too, Sam. Do you live anywhere?"

"No…"

Mo suddenly had pity on the kid, and asked: "Why not?"

"It's a LONG story."

"Why don't ya get in mah car?"

So Sam got in his car, and asked: "Why?"

"I'm bringin' ya to mah house."

Sam suddenly felt like he was blessed. Rescued. Adopted or whatever you can think of. He just couldn't wait to move to his new home.

(*_*)

A few minutes later, they arrived at Mo's house. "Stay here," he said to Sam.

"MOM!"

His mom went to him and said: "What is it?"  
"Do you have any spare rooms?"

"Yes, we have one, why?"  
"I found this squatter kid singing to me in front of mah car window as I came back from work, and I had pity on him for being a squatter, so I decided to bring him here so he could live here. His name is Sam. Are you alright with dat?"

"Of course! Heck, your dad & I really wanted someone to move in!"

"Thanks, ma." He pecked her on the cheek and went to Sam.

(*_*)

After Mo told his mom the news, he went to his husband to tell him about it. His reaction?

"Oh, thank God, we finally have someone to join our family!"

"Isn't it great?" she said.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

Suddenly they heard the door close, and went downstairs.

(*_*)

Sam was standing on the front door, while Mo was getting some food for his new fellow friend. Sam looked at his house and examined it. Mo and his family weren't filthy rich, and it wasn't a mansion, but it was decent and had everything they needed; entertainment, food, bedrooms, sanitary, and lots of other stuff the average human can think of. Mo arrived with some snacks; a peanut butter & jelly sandwich and a glass of orange juice. When he saw his parents come down, Mo introduced them to him.

"These are my parents," Mo said.

"Hi, you must be Sam. Nice to meet you," his mom said.

"Nice to meet you too," Sam replied. His dad did pretty much the same thing.

"Come with me, I will take you to your new room," his mom said.

(*_*)

Mo's mom went up the stairs while Sam followed. He showed him his room. It was a little small, but it was more than enough for him. It was clean, and it had its own bathroom, a TV, and a colorful bed. "But if the room gets dirty, you're gonna have to clean it yourself!" Mo's mom joked. Sam laughed back and said: "It's fine with me."

"Come with me." Sam heard Mo behind him.

They entered Mo's car, and Sam asked "Where are we going?"

"Going to buy ya some stuff," Mo replied back. They bought some clothes for him, his own phone, some Legos, and some video games. Then he sent him to school. He also taught him how to dance. Mo had some friends who were part of their own dance crew, and they participated in tournaments, while Mo didn't have a crew, so he was planning to start one with his new friend here.

(*_*)

**A YEAR LATER…**

(*_*)

"And the winner is…**Hi-Def!**"

The crowd cheered. Most especially Mo & Sam's family, who were watching at home. Their sons, Mo & Sam, won with their new crew, Hi-Def.

"Yes! We did it!" Sam, who was now known with his new nickname, Glitch, screamed in victory.

"Yeah, I knew we could win it!" Mo said. They both hugged. They both looked like brothers.

"Thanks, bro!"

"You too, man."

**THE END**

Author's Notes II: **If you're wondering, "Glitch was 11 when he met Mo? Really?" The answer is No. He was 11 during the carjack, and 3 years later, he was 14, and met Mo.  
PS: This would probably what happened to Glitch & Mo in the timeline before some of the famous stories I read, like Fresh Start & Whatchu Gonna Do from GlitchAwesomeness (PLIZ UPDATE FRESH START I'M DYING HERE), Pushing Perfection by Iheartyouz, etc.**

**What do you think? Give me a review and tell me what went wrong wiff da fanfic or whateva.**


End file.
